


I Don't Want No Excuses, I Just Wanna Dance

by ZestyMordant



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyMordant/pseuds/ZestyMordant
Summary: After getting drunk one night Ricky and Julian start a friends with benefits arrangement, it starts to lead to something more.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Want No Excuses, I Just Wanna Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all I'm back, this time with a shameless smutty fic! and wow the first chapter is pretty much just porn (starting it off with the goodstuff lmao)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Please." Ricky pestered looking up at Julian. 

They had just painstakingly made their way back to Julian's trailer from a late-night party at J-Rocs. The both of them drunk, Julian's arm wrapped tight around Ricky as they had stumbled along the road, Ricky barely able to walk straight. Bubbles had already long gone, passing out in his shed with his kitties.

Once they had gotten back into the trailer Julian had immediately sunken down on the couch, drink in hand, detaching himself from Ricky, pushing him to the other side. Ricky was quick to slide off the couch sinking down to his knees, looking up at Julian with lust-filled eyes. 

" _Please_." Ricky whined again, tongue darting out wetting his bottom lip. 

Julian looked down at Ricky, not wanting to admit to himself how much he enjoyed the sight in front of him. Ricky on his knees, looking up at him through dark eyelashes, pout on his lips. 

"No, Rick. Jesus, don't make it weird." He took a sip from his drink looking away.

"It's not weird Julian, you're drunk, I'm drunk. C'mon, I'm horny like a fuckin willybeast. You don't even have to do anything, let me suck your cock. Besides, it's not like I've never done it befores."

Julian stiffened looking back at Ricky, catching the faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Ricky…"

"C'mon, you're already half-hard!"

"I am not!" Julian grunted putting his lips to his glass in an effort to hide his face.

"Are toos, see?" Ricky leaned forward running a hand along the inseam of Julian's jeans up to his growing bulge.

Julian sharply inhaled, "Rick, -ah." The amount of alcohol in him making his thoughts swim. And having Ricky on his knees so willing...it _had_ been a while since Julian had gotten laid.

"Fine, fine alright." Julian said taking a sip of his drink. 

Ricky smiled seductively before leaning forward placing his forearms on Julian's knees.

"It'll be worths it, Jules, I promise."

Julian rolled his eyes.

Ricky fumbled with the top button of Julian's jeans before finally getting it open. Julian raised his hips up in the air as Ricky tugged the jeans down to his knees, Ricky grinned drunkenly at the large bulge hidden behind Julian's briefs.

"Not hard my ass." Ricky teased tongue poking out of his lip.

" _Ricky_." Julian warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Ricky hooked a finger into the waistband of Julian's briefs, pulling them off slowly. Julian's cock rising slowly as it hit the cold air.

Julian moved to the edge of the couch, spreading his legs a little further pushing his hips forward, Ricky settled himself between them. Licking a broad stripe up Julian's cock before taking him in his mouth, humming contently, peeking up at Julian through thick eyelashes just to catch the look on his face. 

Julian relaxed his head against the back of the couch letting Ricky work his magic tongue. 

Ricky hollowed his cheeks out before swallowing Julian's cock down to the hilt, burying his nose in Julian's pubes. He adjusted himself, starting to breathe through his nose, feeling the tip of Julian's cock pressing up against the back of his throat before beginning to bob his head up and down. 

Julian glanced down, hardening at the sight of his cock fully in Ricky's mouth, watching as drool ran down Ricky's chin. He gripped the couch, leaning back groaning, Ricky's tongue sending tingles up his spine. He tried to restrain himself from fully bucking up into Ricky's mouth but Ricky swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and Julian bucked up instantly letting out a low moan. 

There was a smirk on Ricky's lips as he ran his tongue over the slit again. 

Julian threaded his fingers into Ricky's hair, gripping hard starting to move Ricky's head along with his thrusts. Ricky gave a noise of encouragement, feeling his cock start to harden and leak against his jeans. 

Wet sounds of skin slapping against skin began to fill the room and Julian was just glad Bubbles had long since passed out. 

Ricky moaned loudly, digging his palms into Julian's thighs, a shiver running through him, sending vibrations around Julian's cock.

"Rick, I'm gonna _ahh-_ " Julian moaned out trying to pull Ricky away from him.

Ricky relentlessly sucked harder, unwilling to detach himself from Julian's cock as Julian came with a shout. 

Ricky stayed there lapping at his cock, swallowing it all before pulling off with a wet pop.

He looked up at Julian, still on his knees, pupils blown wide, hair dishevelled. "So, was it worths it?" He asked voice wrecked, cheeky grin on his face wiping at his mouth. 

"Yeah, yeah it was," Julian grunted buttoning his jeans back up "are you...?" He gestured towards Ricky.

Red flushed across Ricky's cheeks "Um yeahs, I already finished." he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You did?"

"I told you you didn't have to do anythings." He shrugged getting back up on the couch, pulling out a joint he had tucked behind his ear. 

Julian raised an eyebrow taking a sip from his drink. Interesting.

They didn't mention it to each other the next day, moving on as if nothing happened. The closest they got was Bubbles asking what happened after he left the party, Ricky had shrugged and said not much, that he barely remembered what happened after Bubbles had left, but he had glanced over at Julian while he said it, the look on his face telling Julian he remembered that night. 

The next time they got drunk Ricky was already half-hard just thinking of sucking Julian's cock. It had felt like an eternity before Bubbles finally shuffled off to bed, saying he had to get up early in the morning to take Shitrock to the vet. Bubbles had barely closed the trailer door before Ricky practically pounced on Julian.

"Whoah whoah who ah, Ricky, hold on." Julian said bewildered as Ricky grabbed Julian's arm pleadingly. 

"Come ons, Julian, I wants to make you feel good." Ricky slurred. 

Julian had told himself he wouldn't let this happen again, it just seemed like it was taking advantage of Ricky considering he was always the drunker one of the two of them. But Ricky looked so eager and he wanted it… And it wasn't long before he was on his knees, lips wrapped around Julian's cock, getting face fucked in the middle of the night. 

Soon, it became a habit, they got drunk, Bubbles went to bed, and Ricky went to suck Julian's cock.

It got to a point where Julian just expected Ricky to be on his knees, the top button of his jeans already unbuttoning as Bubbles left the trailer.

One night, when they were really drunk stumbling back from a party at Sarah's. 

"Ricky, Ricky stop that!" Julian hissed, one arm wrapped around Ricky trying to keep him upright as they walked back to Julian's trailer.

"Aw, come on, Jules, I knows you wants too." Ricky pouted attempting to unbutton Julian's jeans once again fumbling drunkenly.

"Not here, not now! For christ's sake Ricky, we're out in the park where everyone can see us."

"'So?" Ricky shrugged sloppily.

"You are too drunk man, Jesus."

"I'm not drunks enoughs, Jules, I wanted to gets drunkers and I wanted yous to get drunkers too." He slurred arm wrapping around Julian's torso.

"For what?" Julian pulled Ricky up to the deck, carefully helping him up each step before finally getting into the trailer.

"So you'll says yes, cuz I knows you get really horny when you're drunk toos."

"Say yes to what?." Julian's eyes narrowed as he attempted to push Ricky down on the couch but having no luck, Ricky was clamped onto his arm, hard.

Ricky dug around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube.

"Fucking me." He waved them around drunkenly, almost half falling if it wasn't for Julian holding him steady. 

"What? Ricky no, I don't- no." Julian stumbled, mostly embarrassed at how forward Ricky was, did the man have no shame? Actually, scratch that, Julian knew that he didn't.

"C'mon Jules, please? We're both drunk and It'll feels so good, I know I'm not a girls but stills." Ricky pouted giving Julian his best puppy dog eyes.

Julian's face faltered, the thought of fucking Ricky having definitely crossed his mind multiple times since their little 'arrangement' had started.

"Ah, I don't know, Rick." Julian said scratching the back of his neck taking a sip from his drink eyeing Ricky up and down.

Ricky leaned in whining against Julian's neck.

" _Please, Julian_?" 

Julian downed the rest of his drink before taking the wrapper and bottle in hand. He looked at it for a moment before looking back at Ricky "You sure?"

Ricky nodded enthusiastically adjusting himself.

"Okay." Julian agreed, pushing the tiny voice in the back of his head saying this was a bad idea down deep. 

Ricky was already racing down the hall to Julian's room. 

"Wait!" Julian called out stumbling after him.

He found Ricky on his bed, attempting to take his shirt off, drunken fingers fumbling on the buttons. Julian rolled his eyes at the sight before him before coming over and helping Ricky unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure you're not drunk enough, Rick? Jesus."

Rick shrugged smiling with half-lidded eyes as Julian tugged the houndstooth cloth off of him, cold hair hitting his skin. He untied the drawstring of Ricky's track pants, tugging them off in one sharp movement. 

"Get on all fours." Julian commanded in a light way. Ricky eagerly obeyed, presenting his ass to Julian.

Julian hooked a finger into Ricky's boxers before sliding them down, Ricky's cock dangling between his legs.

Julian took a sip of his drink, admiring Ricky.

 _"Julian._ " Ricky whined feeling his cock start to harden in anticipation.

Julian smirked running a hand over Ricky's ass, massaging it. Ricky purred, heavily panting, trying to buck back into Julian's touch. Julian grabbed the lube, putting some on his fingers before he traced a line up Ricky's crack circling around his entrance with the pad of his thumb.

Rocky moaned heavily "Please Jules, I'm fucking dying here."

Julian put one finger in, circling slowly, Ricky clenching around it moaning. After a few minutes, Julian experimented sticking in another finger, pumping them in and out of Ricky, he moaned deeply, thrusting up against Julian's hand, wanting Julian to go deeper. Julian put in a third finger, opening Ricky up, feeling his cock start to harden against his jeans from the breathy sounds Ricky was making. 

Julian withdrew his fingers, Ricky whining at the loss of contact. Unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his own leaking cock out, taking the condom and rolling it on before he knelt down on the bed, positioning himself behind Ricky, grabbing at his hips.

"Ricky, are you sure?"

Ricky nodded, "Please fuck me, Jules." he moaned out. 

Julian pressed the tip of his cock against Ricky's hole, gently pushing through the tight ring muscle. Ricky gasped as he felt Julian enter him, pressing his face down into the mattress, bending his back down and sticking his ass out more.

Julian gripped at Ricky's hips, groaning loudly as he slowly slid himself into Ricky, tight wet heat surrounding his cock. It felt good, it felt more than good.

He let Ricky adust for a moment.

"You good?" 

"Yeah." Ricky breathed out "I'm fucking hornys! Hurry the fucks up!" 

Julian pulled almost all the way out before slamming into Ricky again, making him scream out in pleasure.

He quickly started thrusting, skin slapping skin filled the room.

Ricky's hands fisted into the bedsheets, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He cried out loud when Julian hit that certain spot, trying to vocalize where it was. Julian seemed to know what he meant because he shifted, angling his cock so every thrust rubbed up again at that sweet spot.

Ricky was moaning, lost in heaven when Julian reached down and wrapped his hand around his leaking cock. Julian ran a thumb over the slit, catching the precum that had leaked out, rubbing it into Ricky's dick before starting to pump, matching the rhythm to his thrusts.

Ricky's eyes rolled in the back of his head. 

"Julian, nhh," Ricky whined "I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" he shuddered as he came, Julian catching most of the release in his palm.

Julian snapped his hips, breath hitching as he came himself, before pulling his softening cock out of Ricky.

Julian stood up from the bed, leaving the room as Ricky rolled over onto his back looking up at the ceiling, grinning, feeling fully fucked out.

Ricky half expected Julian to kick him out of his bed, make him go sleep on the couch or back outside in the shitmobile, but Julian walked back into the room, washcloth in hand, wiping at the mess before he slid under the covers and passed out.

Julian opened his eyes.

"Mornin'." Ricky greeted, cigarette lit in his hand, blanket tucked around him sitting up in bed.

"Why are you in my bed?" Julian asked glaring, turning and reaching for his glass on the nightstand. 

"Did you blackout that hard last night Julian? You didn't drink that much." Ricky raised an eyebrow taking a drag off his cigarette. 

"No, I remember," Faint blush appearing on Julian's scowling face, "But you can't just stay in bed! What if Bubbles comes in the trailer? Go to the couch." Julian pointed towards the bedroom door. 

"Right now?"

"Yes!" Julian said sharply taking a sip from his drink. 

"Ugh, fine," Ricky grunted as he pulled his boxers on. He grabbed his shirt and pants from the floor, taking a drag off his cigarette before leaving the room stomping down the hall. 

Julian sunk into the mattress, running a hand through his hair, Jesus Christ, what the fuck was he doing? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, I always appreciate it <3 (I always try and respond to comments!)


End file.
